


Seven billion smiles and yours is my favorite

by Shinee1237



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Members are just briefly mentioned mainly just yuwin, Written at 2am while sick so hopefully its decent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinee1237/pseuds/Shinee1237
Summary: He's holding a water bottle in his hands, body slightly tilted back against the kitchen counter and a small smile on his face.Smile number thirty, Yuta can't help but think.OrYuta has a list of Sicheng’s different smiles and just wishes one was meant for him.





	Seven billion smiles and yours is my favorite

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something small and rushed I came up with at 2am when I couldn't sleep because I was sick. There's probably some mistakes and parts that don't make sense but I still wanted to post it since I don't completely hate it.
> 
> It's also my first NCT fanfic so I hope you enjoy this mess!

Yuta watches as Mark and Haechan run around the dorm, both so loud and dramatic, but the pure joy on their faces stops the other members from complaining. They deserve the break from their busy schedules.

From the corner of his eye he catches Sicheng also watching the scene unfold. He's holding a water bottle in his hands, body slightly tilted back against the kitchen counter and a small smile on his face. 

Smile number thirty, he can't help but think. 

The smile he has reserved for the younger members. The one he gets when the Dream members are 100% them: loud, obnoxious and crazy. Yuta adores that smile. 

He's brought back to reality when Sicheng stands up straight and with a final look at the two younger members, heads back to his room. Yuta contemplates following him but decides to wait a little longer. In the meantime he'll enjoy watching Mark getting tackled by Haechan.

-

He doesn't remember when he started noticing the smallest difference in Sicheng’s smile. Doesn't remember when he began making a list of them.

But he does remember the first smile.

Sicheng had just been introduced as a new trainee from China who knew almost no korean. He had been extremely nervous and shy and Yuta couldn't help but feel for the boy. He had been in the same position before and someone had helped him. Now it was his turn to return the favor. 

So he approached the male and, with a mix of Korean and his limited Chinese, managed to introduce himself.

“Nice to meet you, Sicheng. I'm Yuta. If you need anything I'm here for you.”

He mimed along with most of the words, pointing at himself when he said his name, and giving him his biggest smile to assure he was just a new friend. 

Just when Yuta thought the younger hadn't understood, he flashed a smile of his own. 

Smile number one. His polite and shy smile.

“Friend?” he repeated, deep voice catching Yuta off guard. 

“Yeah,” Yuta replied, slightly breathless at this new trainee in front of him, “Friend.”

-

“Hey Sicheng can you help me with this?” 

Yuta looks up from his phone and watches as Sicheng stands up and hurries over to Taeyong. “I just need to organize some things and would appreciate the help,” Taeyong says handing over some clothing items. Sicheng smiles before walking off to put the things in their place.

Smile thirteen, or Taeyong’s smile. It's warm, one filled with appreciation and respect. The older had always taken good care of Sicheng and the younger paid him back with obedience and attentiveness.

He turns back to his phone, doing his best to ignore the happy chatter between the two. He hears the front door open and, along with the other two, looks as Jaehyun comes in.

“Oh, Jaehyun done with filming?” Sicheng asks moving closer to the door.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says tiredly, setting his things down and playfully ruffling his friends hair. “And what are you doing?”

Yuta can’t help but pout when he notices smile twenty-one. Its Jaehyun's smile; one of Sicheng’s wider smiles, full of affection and attachment to his best friend. 

“I'm helping Taeyong with some stuff.”

“Good! Let me shower and we can play that game I got together, okay?”

Yuta feels his stomach churn as Sicheng nods, eyes wide with excitement before turning back to help Taeyong. He wants to stand up and go to him, hug him and ask for some attention too. But Jaehyun is looking at him and he forces himself to stay seated.

“Something wrong?”

Yuta can hear the mocking tone. “I hate you.” It lacks any actual sting and its more defeated than anything, so Jaehyun laughs before shooting back, “I love you too.”

-

“Will you stop staring? It's getting weird.”

Yuta sighs, forcing himself to look away from the kitchen where Sicheng is talking with Jaehyun. “Why does he hate me?” he groans, leaning onto Doyoung who quickly shoves him off with his shoulder. They're sitting together on the couch only a few feet away from the other two. 

“Maybe because you never leave him alone. Or because you never shut up. Or maybe its your-” 

“Okay!” Yuta yells, moving away from him. “I get it I'm annoying. But I'm good looking right?” He gets a simple “meh" and sulks even more.

“What is it you want anyways?” Doyoung asks after a few minutes. “He already watches anime with you.”

“I just want a smile. Is that too much to ask for?” 

“A smile?”

Yuta nods. “He has a smile for every member except me. I know all his smiles but none are meant for me.”

“I can't even begin to tell you how creepy that is,” Doyoung says finally putting his phone down. “But I'm slightly interested. What's my smile?”

Yuta groans but tells him anyways. “Smile seventeen is yours. The best way I can describe it is admiration and calmness. I can tell he really appreciates whenever you give him advice or look out for him.”

Doyoung is smiling and Yuta can't help the annoyance he feels. “Look I'm glad I made your day but back to me. I don't have a smile!” Doyoung rolls his eyes and stands up. 

“Wait where are you going?” Yuta asks, jumping up in a hurry and following Doyoung down the hall. “We were talking!”

“Back to my room to get some privacy,” Doyoung replies but stops at his door and looks over his shoulder. “Plus he already has a smile for you. You're just too dumb to notice it.”

Yuta groans as the door is shut in his face.

-

“Doyoung thinks he already has a smile for me but I don't believe it. Or does he? What do you think?”

“Yuta, its six in the morning. What are you even doing in my room?” Johnny asks from underneath his blanket.

“I wanted to make Sicheng breakfast but I needed to talk about this as well. So anyways what do you-"

“Get out”

He gets a pillow thrown at him on his way out.

-

Yuta doesn't pay much attention to the movie in front of him and the younger boy next to him takes notice.

“Do you want to stop it?” Sicheng whispers. He has on smile eight, his apologetic and nervous smile, and Yuta realizes that Sicheng probably thinks he's bothering him.

“We can continue. I'm just a bit distracted,” he replies. “I promise it's not you.”

Sicheng doesn't seem convinced but then he flashes another smile and Yuta freezes.

He doesn't know that smile.

Sicheng is back to looking at the screen, focus only on the movie, and Yuta is thankful he doesn't notice him staring.

-

He's sitting on his bed going over all of the smiles when Sicheng walks in.

“What's that?”

Yuta startles before doing his best to cover the notebook on his lap. “What's what?” he asks with a nervous chuckle. He can feel his heart start to beat rapidly.

Sicheng ignores him, instead moving closer to him. “Are you okay?” He goes to place a hand on his shoulder but Yuta flinches. He hates the look of hurt that takes over Sicheng’s features. 

“Y-yeah,” he stutters trying to force himself to stay still. “Why do you ask?” He cringes at the way his voice cracks and lowers his head. He can tell Sicheng is still in front of him and he's about to look up and ask why he went quiet when Sicheng speaks up.

“Sicheng’s smiles?”

Yuta whips his head up so fast and almost collides with Sicheng who had been looking down at the notebook on his lap. 

“What is that?” Sicheng asks again, this time more forcefully and Yuta sighs, letting go of his notebook. The younger immediately reaches for it and begins scrolling through the pages. The realization that Sicheng now knows about his secret hits him and he fumbles to apologize.

“I'm so sorry. I know it's really creepy and you probably think I'm a weirdo. If you want to switch rooms that's okay with me. I just really like the way you smile. Doyoung told me it was really weird and logically I knew he was right but I couldn't stop myself. And then I grew obsessed with finding a smile for myself and oh my God you hate me. I'm so sorry I-”

He's embarrassed and pretty sure he's going to have a heart attack but then Sicheng laughs and he stops rambling. “Sicheng?”

The younger is too busy laughing to hear his name being called and Yuta just wants to the earth to open up and swallow him. 

“Sorry, it's just that you looked funny panicking,” Sicheng responds and Yuta is pretty sure he's dead by now. “Plus I'm not mad.”

“What?”

“I'm not mad. Yeah it's a bit weird but it's also cute.”

Yuta is pretty sure he's dreaming at this point and he pinches himself. Sicheng is still looking at him with amusement when he opens his eyes, although he's now slightly bent over leaning close to his face. 

“Plus, who said I don't have a smile for you?”

Sicheng is smiling at him and Yuta recognizes it as the smile from the other day. The smile he didn't know. But now with Sicheng in front of him he can see the small details. It's tender, filled with affection, nervousness and something else that he can't pick out.

“Still don’t get it, huh?”

He's about to ask what that means when Sicheng closes the gap between them, lips softly meeting his.

Oh… 

It's more of a peck and Sicheng starts to move away but he's quicker. He reaches up to pull him back down to him and his thoughts are lost against his mouth. Sicheng kisses him gently, carefully, but it wasn't enough. So he knots his hands in his shirt and pulls him harder against him causing them to land in a heap on the bed. Sicheng let's out a soft moan, low in his throat, and Yuta finally breaks away. He rests his forehead on his and makes eye contact.

And he realizes that this new smile is filled with love…. love for him. The thought makes him want to cry. He has so many questions going through his head. Since when has Sicheng liked him? Had he missed signs? Had he not made it clear he liked him? What were they now? 

He's about to open his mouth to ask when Sicheng pulls him in for another kiss. Yuta kisses back immediately and he can feel Sicheng smile into the kiss. 

Smile number thirty-five. His smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was decent enough! I absolutely love Yuwin, Taewin, Winil, Dowin and Jaewin so I'll probably write something for them as well. 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and maybe even a comment!


End file.
